The Fight for Magic – Episode 0
The Fight for Magic - Episode 0 Ye Grande Ol' Intro thumb|900px|center|link=File:Ep0.png Still Competing moneybetter.png|Moneybags, the Deranged hive,.png|Hivey, the Reliable tom,,.png|Tomato, the Energetic trians.png|Triangle, the Duo cactus,.png|Cactus, the Leader emojinew.png|Emoji, the Emotional icicle..png|Icicle, the Psychopath cd-y.png|CD-Y, the Monotone gravenew.png|Grave, the Mute question.png|Question Block, the Perfectionist dusty..png|Dusty, the Miniscule bunsen,.png|Bunsen Burner, the Hothead curs.png|Cursor, the Nerd pill,.png|Pills, the Chilled Weed,.png|Seaweed, the Demolitionst yoyo,,.png|Yoyo, the Klutz bubwrap.png|Bubble Wrap, the Demented snowf.png|Snowflake, the Weakling glows.png|Glowstick, the Gossiper shurik.png|Shuriken, the Ninja mgnt.png|Magnet, the Inventor axe,,.png|Axe, the Bruiser bugnet.png|Bug Net, the Youngster shroom,.png|Mushroom, the Limbless brocc,.png|Broccoli, the Nuisance caul.png|Cauldron, the Fearful mirr,.png|Mirrory, the Fragile baub.png|Baubel, the Decorator awatch.png|Antique Watch, the Elderly sword,,.png|Sword, the Brute sign!.png|Sign, the Funnee swiss.png|Swiss Roll, the Unenthusiastic Background bfb.png|A plain, empty field. Portal From Floor.png|A portal opens and CD-Y falls out. Cd-y.png|Woah! Guess I shoulda looked where I was going. *he stands up* Better look around. Portal From Floor.png|Another portal opens, and Bunsen Burner leaps out. Bunsen,.png|Ack! Where am I? Cd-y.png|Oh, theres another person. Portal From Floor.png|Snowflak, Icicle and Baubel also appear through one. Snowf.png|Holy snowcones! W-w-whats happened? Baub.png|Icicle, did YOU have any ideas? Iciclecrazy.png|I d'know, but whoever did it's getting a dose of the stabbity-stabs! Baub.png|Sigh, you get more violent every second. Snowf.png|Hey, maybe those people over there know! Icicle..png|*they walk up to CD-Y and Bunsen Burner* Hey, friends! Do you- Snowf.png|Icicle, put the knife away! Icicle..png|No, I wanna seem menacing! Ahem, so, mind telling us where we are? Cd-y.png|We don't know. Bunsen,.png|Yeah, why would we know? Portal From Floor.png|Axe and Sword hop out of a portal. Sword,,.png|Huh? 'Ey, Axe, do you reckon you know where abouts we are? Axe,,.png|Not an idea, but look! Chums on the horizon! Y'know what that means? Sword,,.png|Hehe, 've course I do! Time to go mug a couple! *they run over* Portal From Floor.png|Shuriken flies out of a portal* Shurik.png|Agh! Where am I? Grr... whoever is responsible for this will be severely punished! Portal From Floor.png|Cauldron and grave wander through a portal. caulwoah.png|Woah... a portal! Did you conjure this, Grave? ... (Grave just reads manga).png|*shakes head* Caul.png|Weird... Shroom2.png|*Mushroom appears from behind the two* HEY!!! caul2.png|M-mushroom! W-whats wrong...? Shroom,.png|Oh, what do YOU think, hmm??? Caul.png|N-nothings really poking out at m-me... Shroom2.png|Oh, I'll give ya a hint. It starts with "L", AND ENDS WITH "IMBSSS"!!! Caul2.png|Oh great, not this again...! Portal From Floor.png|An explosion erupts from a portal, and in it's wake leaves Seaweed Weed,.png|Psh, damn portals tryna steal my- Cd-y.png|Is that a bomb? Weed,.png|Uhh yeah? Cd-y.png|*walks away* Portal From Floor.png|Yoyo falls face first on to the ground from a portal. Yoyo,,.png|Aw jeez, stupid, clumsy me falling through holes in the floor! Money2.png|*before he can get up, Moneybags lands on him, squishing him.* Upsidebag.png|Blasting barbeques, where am I? Oh boy, I hope my good friends, Hivey and Tomato, come to assist me in my time of need! Portal From Floor.png|As if by Moneybags' request, Hivey and Tomato are shot from a portal. Upsidebag.png|Oh boy! It's my good friends, Hivey and Tomato! Hivehmm.png|W-where are we? Tomsad.png|I-I dunno! Oh, Moneybags! Do you kn-... Moneybags... did you lock us in an alternate dimension so we could play eternally again? Noicebag.png|Mmmmmmmno...! Hive2.png|Oh, classic wacky Moneybags! Haha... Grrbag.png|Guys, I'm being serious!!! Tom,,.png|Hehe, whatever you say! Sword,,.png|Hehe, looks what we haz here...itsa big ol' sack'a money! Saggybag.png|Gulp... me? Portal From Floor.png|Triangle jumps out of a portal. tria.png|Huh? Where am I? *he sees his friends, so he walks over* Oh, hey guys! Looka this robot arm I ma- Sadbag.png|Triangle! Save me! Sword,,.png|Shut it, you! Tria.png|Hey, you! Back off! Sword,,.png|Uh-huh? An' who's gonna stop me? Tria.png|M-me! Sword,,.png|Bahahahaha! You? Beat it, kid, I'm 3 times your height! Tria.png|*equips robot arm* Now you've done it! Sword,,.png|Who made that for ya, yer da- Oh jeez, n-nevermind! I'll p-put your friend down! Tria.png|*Triangle grabs Sword and shoves him head first into a rock* Yeah, and stay there! stonesword.png|AXE! Axe,,.png|Nngh, coming! Ugh. Friggin Sword, wish I wasn't related to that punk so I *he steps on something, and in a couple seconds, he explodes, and is sent flying* Icicle..png|Hehehehehe! Thanks for the landmines, Seaweed! Weed,.png|Yeah, whatev's. Yoyo,,.png|*Yoyo crawls from underneath Moneybags* T-that was t-torture...*He gets up, but is hit by Axe* Portal From Floor.png|*Glowstick, Cursor and Mirrory fall out of a portal* Glows.png|Woah... maybe overloaded on the booze, whaddya say Mirrory? Mirr2,.png|*Mirrory lies smashed on the floor* Glows.png|OH NO! I forgot, you don't have a mouth, you can't drink. LOL, sucks to be you. And whats up with you, Clicky thing? Curs.png|I knew it! All my life would lead up to is being in some crappy object show! Glows.png|Huh? Curs.png|Can't you see? The empty field, the group of people standing around, they're all obvious tropes! Glows.png|OMG, you, like, need to chill out. Portal From Floor.png|Pills runs through a portal. Pill,.png|Yeah take a chill pill! *she giggles and walks away* Portal From Floor.png|Antique Watch falls out of a portal, landing on Triangle. Tria.png|AAAAAAAAA trib.png|*he switches personality* Hewwo evrybod! OwO, wots dis, a fawwin owd man? Awatch.png|HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP! Trib.png|Dun wurry, old mayn! *she puts her hand out to help him up* I can- Awatch.png|Urg, no get your grimey millennial feet away from me! Trib.png|Foin! I don' wanna be fwends eever! Portal From Floor.png|Cactus walks out of a portal. Cactus,.png|This is... um... new. Portal From Floor.png|Broccoli jumps out of a portal and immediately hugs Cactus. Brocc,.png|CACTUSSS!!! Cactus2.png|Ugh, not you! Brocc,.png|I thought I'd never see you again! Cactus2.png|I hoped I'd never see you again! Portal From Floor.png|Swiss Roll falls out of a portal, landing on Cactus, knocking Broccoli off. Swiss.png|Hmph. Cactus,.png|Erm, thanks for knocking her off. Watch where you're landing next time though. Swiss.png|*Swiss Roll looks away* Not like I had a choice, but whatever. Cactus2.png|Excuse me? Swiss.png|Whatever! Yoyo,,.png|*Yoyo is walking, trying to get away from the crowd of people* Portal From Floor.png|A portal opens up, and Emoji falls out, landing on Yoyo, but bouncing off. Yoyo,,.png|Oof! Silly me... I'm such a klutz... hey, are you okay? emojithumb.png|*emoji stands up* Yoyo,,.png|O-okay, thats good. Money2.png|*Moneybags leaps over* Hello Emoji, my good old friend old pal! moneyemoji.png Moneybetter.png|Wanna come meet my NEW friends? Emojithumb.png Noicebag.png|Then let's go! *they both walk away* Portal From Floor.png|Sign walks out of a portal, and then Magnet trips out of another in front of him. Sign!.png|Have a nice 'trip'! See ya next 'fall'! magnetannoy.png|Y-your not funny, Sign. Portal From Floor.png|Question Block lands out of a portal, right besides Magnet. Question.png|Actually, the term would be 'You're not funny, Sign'. Magnetannoy.png|Wh-I... what? I have so, so many questions. Question.png|Two 'so's are unneeded in that situation. You only needed one. You really need to touch up on your grammar. Sign!.png|Wow, what a 'blockhead'! Get it? Cuz you're a block and she's... uh... yeah, you get the joke. Magnetannoy.png|Not funny. Question.png|And don't use such derogatory terms such as 'blockhead'. Sign!.png|I'm here all night, folks! Portal From Floor.png|Dusty leaps out of a portal, prancing and dancing on the way. Dusty..png|Wee-hee! Woo-hoo! It feels so great to be ali- Awatch.png|*Antique Watch accidentally steps on Dusty* Eurgh. I stepped in something. *He looks at his foot and sees Dusty's legs twitching and squirming.* Huh. Portal From Floor.png|*Bubble Wrap lands from a portal. He quickly looks around, to see everyone staring at him.* Tom2.png|BUBBLE WRAP!!! OUR FAVOURITE PERSON! Icicle..png|I can't believe how lucky we are to have ourselves within your magestic presence! Bubwrap.png|Erm... Cactus,.png|We are so thankful for your godly impact on our world! Bubwrap.png|U-um... Axe,,.png|I mean, I'm supposed to be dead, but OH MY GOD ITS BUBBLE WRAP! Bubwrap.png|BACK OFF, WILL YA? Flippin' creeps. I don't know what in god's name- Hive2.png|Don't you mean in YOUR name? Bubwrap.png|IN GODS NAME... I did to deserve this curse of everyone's affection. Stonesword.png|O-oh! Bubble Wrap, our mighty leader! I may be a mere speck in your life, but will you please help me out of this rock? Bubwrap.png|Nngh! *He kicks the rock and it shatters* Not the intended result, but... Sword,,.png|Thank you, mighty Bubble Wrap! Bubwrap.png|Grrr! *He storms off* Money2.png|Alright, Emoji! Meet my friends, Hivey and Tomato! Tom,,.png|Oh, hi! Are you one of Moneybags' friends? Emojinew.png Hive,.png|Thats good! A friend of his is always a friend of ours! tomemoji.png emojilove.png hiveemoji.png Upsidebag.png|*Moneybags stifles a laugh* Emoji2.png tomserious.png|Don't go there. Seriously. Mirr2,.png|*Mirrory lies on the floor smashed, and CD-Y walks up to her* Cd-y.png|Hello Mirrory. What an average- oh you're smashed. Don't worry, I can fix you back up. *He pulls out a pack of bandages* Portal From Floor.png|A portal opens above Icicle, Snowflake and Baubel. Bug Net falls out, landing on them and making them fall over. Bugnet2.png|Huh? Who's there? Oh! Hey friends! Snowf.png|Ugh, hey Bug Net... Icicle..png|*Icicle groans* Bugnet.png|Uh, guys? Can you tell me where we are? Baub.png|We don't know. MagicOrb.png|*Magic Orb appears nearby, standing on a nearby podium. He conjures a megaphone, and yells through it* HELLO EVERYONE! Mirr2,.png|*Mirrory, covered in bandages from CD-Y, smashes again* Cd-y.png|Alright then, back to square one. This is fine. MagicOrb.png|You may be wondering why I've gathered you all here toda- Cursorfine.png|It's an object show. MagicOrb.png|... Yes, it i- Curs.png|SEE? I KNEW IT! I FRICKEN KNEW IT! MagicOrb.png|Will you let me talk, please? Anyways, you've been gathered to take part on the object show, The Fight for Magic! You'll all be competing for the prize of infinite magic powers, but every episode one of you will be going away. Not only that, but this is a contestant vote show. Weed2,.png|Aight, I'm down with this. Pill,.png|So whats the first contest? ep1tffm.png|TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 1|link=http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fight_for_Magic_–_Episode_1